naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Saito Redfox (Future)
Saito Redfox (Future), or Future Saito Redfox, is a 17 year-old 4th Generation Iron Dragon Slayer and Dragon Skin Mage of the Future Fairy Tail Guild, and the only son of Iron Dragon Slayer Future Gajeel Redfox and Future Levy McGarden. Background Physical Appearance Future Saito is a tall, muscular young man with a striking resemblance to his father; he has Gajeel's coal black hair that was semi-spiked and long, with a loose strand of hair fell in between his eyes. He also has his father's tan skin and red eyes with slitted dark pupils, and has no visible eyebrows. Also, he has silver, round studs on his most of his body: he has three on his eyebrows, two on both ears, and two on both sides of his nose. He also has broad shoulders and a tapered waist. His body is covered by intricate rune-like tattoos that was spread across his arms, shoulders, chest, and torso, which signifies his Dragon Skin Magic. His black, Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is on his upper left shoulder. On missions, Future Saito is shirtless, but wears a pair of coyote-brown cargo pants with a heavy, dark-colored leather belt and buckle holding them in place. He also wore a white bandanna around his forehead, along with mirrored, blue wraparound sunglasses, and a pair of black, steel-toed boots that reaches his calves. Personality Future Saito is a calm, brooding, and quiet individual, which makes him different from his father's more abrasive and tenacious attitude, or his mother's upbeat and positive demeanor. He generally displays this because of the pain he went through in the past, and typically distances himself from others. However, under that solidarity shell is a heart of pure spirit who loves those close to him more than anything, and is willing to throw his own life away to protect them, even showing a more merciless and killer side towards his enemies who would harm them. Synopsis Abilities Iron Dragon Slayer Magic: Future Saito was taught how to use Iron Dragon Slayer Magic by his father. As its name implies, Future Saito's particular Dragon Slayer Magic deals with the manipulation of iron. Future Saito eats iron to regain his own strength, and his teeth and jaw muscles are powerful enough to gnaw through solid metal with ease. Future Saito's Magic deals with producing multi-sized iron rods, as well as changing parts of his body into steel. Most of his attacks involve transforming his arms into blunt, metallic weapons, which he can do at will. *'Iron Dragon's Club': *'Iron Dragon's Roar': *'Iron Dragon's Sword': *'Iron Dragon's Lance: Demon Logs': *'Dragon Slayer's Secret Art': **'Karma Demon: Iron God Sword': Dragon Skin: A rare form of Dragon Slayer Magic that Future Saito learned after gaining the remaining power of Future Metalicana before his death. This Magic allows the user to transform any part of their body into black, dragon-based scales to increase both their offensive and defensive power; said Magic can also transforms the user's entire body, increasing all of the user's parameters, as well as gaining several new techniques. *'Dragon Skin: Living Weapon': **'Immense Strength': **'Immense Durability': **'Enhanced Speed': **'Razor Claws': **'Enhanced Iron Dragon Slayer Magic': *'Dragon's Spike': *'Dragon Strength: Seismic Slam': *'Dragon's Blade': *'Dragon Skin's Secret Art': **'Dragon's Arm': Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Enhanced Strength: Enhanced Speed: Immense Durability: Enhanced Smell: Accelerated Healing: Immense Magic Power: Relationships Family * Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Mage Category:Dragon Slayer Category:Redfox Family Category:Future Fairy Tail Members Category:Future Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Secondary Characters Category:X-Class Level Combatants Category:Future Team Warriors